La cita (Rias Final)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Bien mis queridos amigos hoy se terminan las citas de Issei, hoy es una ocasión especial para nuestra princesa de la destrucción y nuestro Dragón gales, disfrutaran del ultimo día del HANAMI en el festival, fuegos artificiales, romance, comida y diversión ¿Que mas se puede pedir? entren a leer nuestra ultima aventura, muchas gracias a todos por haber leído mis citas


**MIS NOVATOS POR EL MOMENTO SOLO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN:**

 _La cita: Rias Gremory_

Hoy por suerte para nuestra presidenta al fin era su cita, pero ¿Por qué por suerte? Pues verán hoy finalizaban los festivales por el Hanami, Issei se había prometido que al haber sido la última su amada presidenta esta ocasión seria especial. Issei se puso una camisa roja de mangas largas, la cual se arremango hasta el antebrazo, un chaleco de vestir, pantalón, zapatos y corbata negros y se peinó como siempre y cuando diviso a Rias inmediatamente se acercó a ella

-Bouchou, quisiera saber si…-Pero se calló ya que ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver-… ¿Bouchou?

-¡JM!-Soltó haciéndose la ofendida y dándole la espalda

Issei estaba pálido ¿Y ahora qué hizo? Hasta que un mente dentro de su cabeza le hablo

- _ **No lo entiendes ¿Verdad Papanatas?-**_ dijo aquella voz

-¡Draig! ¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto molesto

 _ **-¿Lo que ocurrió la última vez no te sirvió de lección?**_

-¡OOOOOHHHHH! Ya lo entiendo-comento chocando el puño con la palma cuando le dio CLICK la cabeza

Era más que obvio, ahora son novios y no podía seguir llamándola así

-Rias-hablo serio llamando la atención de ella

-¿Si?-pregunto la demonio de espaldas al dragón con un tono irónico y sarcástico

-¿Saldrías conmigo hoy?-preguntó con tono de suplica

-¡Claro!-grito emocionada lanzándose a los brazos de él-Déjame cambiarme, salgo en unos minutos (si claro)

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad al fin el cuarto de Rias se abrió, y vaya que valió la pena la espera, ella salía con una yukata roja con vivos negros, se amarro el cabello y se maquillo, un delicado labial en los labios, unas sombras en los ojos para resaltárselos más, un poco de rubor en las mejillas etc. Ella tomo de la mano a Issei y lo saco, ambos en cuanto su piel hizo contacto se sonrojaron.

Ambos caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano viendo el festival y las familias caminar y a las parejas juntas, y ahora se preguntaran ¿Dónde está el resto de clan Gremory y compañía? Simple Sirzechs volvió a hacer trampa y se llevó a todos a hacer algo de servicio comunitario infernal, incluido el clan Vali ya que pese a todo se han vuelto buenos amigos, ahora regresando a la escena actual:

Llegaron al festival y había muchas cosas por hacer, comida, juegos mecánicos, concursos, y obviamente a las 12 los fuegos artificiales que marcaría el final del festival, primero probaron los platillos de la feria, degustaron en un puesto un takoyaki prácticamente hecho por ángeles, era delicioso, después se detuvieron en un local de udon, el cual fue aplastado por Rias (Recordemos que los Gremory su platillo especial es el udon) por ende Issei tuvo que llevársela antes de que destruyera el negocio, nuestro OPPAI DRAGON le compro un algodón de azúcar a su querida novia para relajarla un poco además de que la llevo a jugar en los concursos de la feria, como medir la fuerza sacar el pescadito de la pecera, en el cual ella hizo trampa poniendo un recubrimiento mágico para evitar que el papel se deshiciera para poder sacar al pez dorado, después en un concurso de tino Issei también hizo trampa y con su ojo de dragón disparo perfectamente ganando un Dragón de peluche para su novia.

Se hacía tarde y pronto soltarían los fuegos artificiales por lo que Issei tomo a su novia y se la llevo a la rueda de la fortuna donde se verían mucho mejor. Subieron a la rueda y poco a poco iban ascendiendo hasta que llegaron a lo más alto del elipse donde justo cuando se detuvieron comenzaron a escuchar las explosiones características de las luces.

Rias estaba maravillada viendo esas mágicas luces parpadeantes que iluminaban el cielo nocturno, cuando de la ventana entraba una flor de cerezo, Issei lo tomo y con su otra acaricio la mejilla de ella, cuando esta volteo él deposito un beso en la mejilla de su amada

-Te amo Rias-recito poniéndole la flor en el cabello

-Y yo a ti-respondió tomando la mano de Issei

Ambos se miraban fijamente muy sonrojados cuando poco a poco sus ojos cerraban y sus labios acercaban hasta que conectaron y ambos sintieron una corriente pasar por todo su cuerpo en un apasionado beso que duro hasta que la rueda comenzó a girar nuevamente y los Fuegos artificiales pararon.

Al bajar ambos salían de la góndola tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro, salieron del parque y llegaron pronto a casa:

-¡AAHHHH! ¡Que buen día fue hoy!-exclamo Issei feliz estirándose

-Aun no acaba…

-¿Eh?

Rias tomo de la mano a Issei y lo llevo a la habitación, lo empujó hacia la cama y cerro con seguro la puerta

-Ri… ¿As?-tartamudeo nervioso

-Issei, desde hace mucho decidí esto, desde el día en que me salvaste de Raiser lo decidí, tú tienes que ser el primero-murmuraba mientras lentamente dejaba caer su yukata al suelo dejando ver su perfecta piel, ante un Issei que tenía la cara completamente enrojecida-Issei… ¿Me harías el amor?

Issei aún no salía de su asombro, pero al ver la cara de ella completamente sonrojada él se puso serio y se levantó de la cama, la abrazo fuertemente para después tomarla por las mejillas y depositar un cálido beso, este cumplió su objetivo el cual fue relajar a Rias, la cual estaba sumamente nerviosa, él sin dejar de besarla la coloco suavemente en la cama, cuando soltó el beso para respirar la observo, ella tenía una sonrisa dulce y las mejillas rojas, Issei con más decisión la volvió a besar para luego bajar lentamente hasta su cuello, cuando comenzó a rozar sus labios en el cuello de Rias ella soltó un leve gemido haciendo que Issei HIRVIERA en pasión y confianza por lo cual enseguida bajo un poco más, comenzando a masajear sus pechos al tiempo que lamia uno de sus pezones, Rias estaba deshaciéndose en pasión nuestro dragón por su parte iba a bajar más cuando ella lo detuvo

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Issei nervioso pensando que había hecho algo malo

-Sí, pero me parece algo injusto que yo sea la única que está disfrutando

Acto seguido ella desvestía lento a Issei dejando ver su ahora bien ejercitado cuerpo, ella también comenzó a besar su cuello de manera lenta y sexy haciendo que él tuviera una erección

-Debe doler estar ahí dentro-comento picara mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de él, cando estaba en completa desnudez observo el miembro viril de Issei-¿Así que esto lo provoque yo? Entonces tendré que tomar responsabilidad-recito sexy para luego meter el miembro de Issei en su boca

Este por su parte se sentía en el paraíso, aunque fuera la boca, se sentía increíble, después de tanta pornografía, revistas eróticas y años de perversión Issei al fin estaba experimentando en carne propia como se sentía el sexo y no solo eso, lo que lo hacía aún más maravilloso era que este acto tan sagrado lo estaba haciendo con la chica más sexy del planeta y la mujer que amaba, pero para ser honestos a nuestro dragón ya no quería más preámbulos, así que se fue directo al evento principal. Aparto a Rias de ahí para depositar un apasionado beso en los labios de ella, poco a poco la fue menguando hasta que al fin ella estaba de nuevo acostada en la cama, una vez más él beso su cuello y se puso en posición

-Rias… ¿Estas segura?-pregunto Issei que pese a que la pasión lo vencía no quería que esto lo hiciera ella solo para intentar demostrar el amor que sentía por él

-Claro que sí, ya te lo dije, tome esta decisión desde aquel día que fuiste hasta el infierno por mí, no pienso entregarme a nadie más que a ti Issei, no quiero arrepentirme de nada, cuando moriste aquella vez me sentía destrozada, no sé si el día de mañana aun podamos estar juntos por eso quiero hacerlo aquí y ahora-hablo decidida mientras depositaba un ligero beso en los labios de él

Issei dejo atrás cualquier duda para comenzar, se puso en posición, acomodo su pene en la entrada de la vagina de ella y lentamente fue empujando evitando a toda costa lastimarla, cuando llego hasta el fondo se detuvo un momento

-Estas bien-pregunto preocupado

-Sí, solo es algo extraño, pero estoy bien

Una vez dicho eso él comenzó a moverse, primero era lento, pausado, dudoso, pero poco a poco subía la seguridad, la excitación, la velocidad. Ambos estaban en el punto de no retorno, sus cabezas no podían ir a otro lugar que no fuera ese cuarto con ambos volviéndose uno, Rias gritaba de placer al igual que Issei, el bombeaba fuertemente los interiores de ella hasta que llegaron a la punta del clímax

-(Ambos) ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Después de ese grito ella planeaba descansar pero Issei comenzó a moverse de nuevo

-Espera… ¿Issei?-pregunto sorprendida

- _ **Es una de las ventajas de ser un dragón Niña Gremory, tenemos una alta resistencia en ese ámbito-**_ contesto la mano de Hyoudo

-(Ambos) ¡Draig!

- _ **Es algo que tuvimos que hacer mi raza, los dragones hembras son realmente insaciables en las relaciones carnales, así que disfruta de las ventajas de ser un dragón AIBOU-**_ acto seguido la mano izquierda de Issei se apago

-Bueno creo que le hare caso-comento él de manera picara

De inmediato él la volteo para que le diera la espalda, le levanto la cadera levemente y comenzó a bombear de nuevo Rias estaba en blanco no podía pensar en nada, él por su parte se tomó la picardía de dar una fuerte nalgada a su prometida soltando un gran alarido de parte de ella; Se había venido

Rias estaba bastante exhausta cuando Issei volvió a voltearla y comenzó su labor de nuevo, él se movía rápido y fuerte como si buscara hacer un hoyo en su amada, por su parte ella estaba deshecha, él jugaba con su pechos, los masajeaba, besaba y lamia, definitivamente esto era lo mejor, la intensidad subía cuando él solo sintió una corriente atravesar su cuerpo.

-Eso fue maravilloso-hablo Issei tomando un pequeño descanso, cuando de pronto solo se vio boca arriba y a Gremory arriba de él-¿Bouchou? (pregunto asustado)

-Muy bien creo que es mi turno, pagaras por esta humillación pequeño lanzallamas-Hablo ella con tono diabólico y una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro

Acto seguido la presidenta tomo el control de la situación y comenzó a mover veloz y profundo sus caderas, haciendo que el OPPAI DRAGON se sintiera explotar, Rias cada vez se novia más fuerte hasta que sintió como el miembro viril de él explotaba dentro de ella; LA VENGANZA ES DULCE

Issei apenas se recuperaba pero su orgullo le basto para volver a invertir los papeles ahora el montándola a ella

-Eso te saldrá caro Gremory, muy caro-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en la cara

-Si mi amor, hazme pagar-contesto sexy y jadeante

Issei comenzó a mover sus caderas aún más duro y fuerte que antes, veloz y seguro, ambos agradecían que no hubiera nadie en casa ya que sus gemidos se escucharían hasta la cocina, ambo iban a llegar a la punta de la montaña rusa del éxtasis

-¡ISSEI BESAME!-Ordeno ella sin dejar de jadear

El solo se limitó a obedecer sin dejar de moverse, ahí estaban ambos en un apasionado y cliente beso mientras sentían como el placer les invadía cada parte de su cuerpo en un grande y fuerte orgasmo.

Después de un rato ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama descansando

-Eso fue… maravilloso-hablo Issei con su cara de pervertido y su nariz sangrante ya que aún no creía lo que acababa de pasar

-Si lo fue-contesto Rias repegándose al pecho de aquel a quien amaba

-Rias… Yo te amo-dijo depositando un tierno beso en la cabeza de su novia

-Y yo a ti cariño-respondió ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Ambos al fin se entregaron a Morfeo después de esta noche de amor y pasión

 **¡ALLL FINNN TERMINAMOS!**

 **LAMENTO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR, PERO NENTRE QUE PERDI MI COMPUTADORA UN TIEMPO, Y LUEGO TUVE QUE REINICAR LA HISTORIA PORQUE LA PRIMERA VERSION NO ME GUSTO DEL TODO**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE ESTE PRODUCTO FINALIZADO LE GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI**

 **AHORA YA LO SABEN ES HORA DE DESPEDIRSE YA QUE LAS CITAS, DESPUES DE MAS DE UN AÑO, AL FIN LLEGARON A SU FINAL ¡BUAA! :'(**

 **QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A:**

 **ISSEI211**

 **GALLARDOXD**

 **MI GRAN AMIGO ELSWORDKIRIGAYA**

 **ZAFIR09**

 **TSUNA DRAGNEEL**

 **XENOBIAXISSEI**

 **ALEXANDER**

 **SEXY RIAS 5.1**

 **DXDMAR**

 **JAWAD FAN**

 **OSUKARU**

 **JOR GREMORY**

 **MAUROX000**

 **PHANTOM**

 **KUROCRACK**

 **ANTIFANBOY**

 **TOTALDXD**

 **CISCOWRITER**

 **ELZORROBLANCO**

 **BATDEMON**

 **LUCIFER98**

 **JOEL271**

 **KAZUMA**

 **TRYNDAMER95**

 **Y A TODOS LOS GUEST**

 **ASI COMO A LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE DARLE FOLLOW Y UN FAVORITE, DE VERAS QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYAR ESTE PROYECTO DE CITAS**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

 **BIEN AHORA SOLO PARA RECORDALES QUE NO ME DESCONECTARE DE DXD YA QUE EH ADOPTADO LA HISTORIA "EL GURDIAN DE ASGARD" DE MI QUERIDO AMIGO ELSWORDKIRIGAYA, ESPERO QUE LE DEN EL APOYO QUE RECIBI EN LAS CITAS DE ISSEI, AHORA SOLO PARA INFORMALES QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA SUBIDA EL MIERCOLES SIGUIENTE Y A DIFERENCIA DE MIS OTROS TRABAJOS ESTA SI TENDRA FEHCA DE ACTUALIZACION Y SERA PRECISAMENTE TODOS LOS MIERCOLES DE CADA SEMANA, ¿HORA DE PUBLICACION? NO SE XD**

 **PERO SI LOS ESPERO AHÍ**

 **DE NUEVO**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :3**

 **¡EUPHORIA1400!**


End file.
